The Patakis: Episode Three
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: I hope you like this. I am having a great time writing this. it is different from my usual stuff so i hope you all still really like this. :)


**The Patakis: Episode Three**

**This will take place in the present. All the episodes before this were what happened before now. She is now 15 instead of 14. I am excited about this 'series' I'm doing and I hope you all like this. (I do not own Hey Arnold!) (I also don't own the idea for The Patakis.) (:**

I'm walking to school this morning. I really don't care that I'm late or that the rain is pouring down. I actually like to walk in the rain. It feels like all the bad in my life might be able to wash away.

I'm walking out the door but Bob is yelling at me again.

"Why are you always late to school? You need to do better or you're never going to work in my store! Make sure you pick up some milk on the way home from school!" He is yelling louder than usual today. I roll my eyes and yell back,

"How am I going to do that? I don't have any money!" I yell and before he can answer, I walk out the door and slam it, not caring if it's loud and I do hope that it wakes Miriam.

I am walking and I let the rain wash over me. I think I might use an umbrella if my mom would actually get me one but she too drunk to even stop by the store and get one. I am getting really tired of her drunken butt being too lazy to do anything. I can't enjoy any child hood that I have left because I have to get things and work two jobs just so I can buy myself some cigarettes. I know that they are bad for you but I don't really care at this point.

I'm sure you're wondering how I got this way. Well you already saw some of it. Let's just say when Arnold left…I fell apart and did things I am not proud of. I'm almost sixteen and I don't care if I live or die at this point. I sometimes dream of him coming back but I know that dreaming is for people that actually have hope and I have none. I try to do it at a minimum.

I am getting to a point in the side walk where I see the tip of the school. I also see that everybody is already there and school has already started. I hate walking in the classroom and everybody looking at me. It's like they've never seen a person walk into a room before. I hate people…except Phoebe. She's still my best friend but less so because I don't go to any after school activities or ask her for help with my homework because I don't do it anymore. Teachers always ask me what went wrong and I shrug and say,

"Heck that I know. I just wish it hadn't." They look at me like I'm crazy and I cuss them out. Well…in my head at least. I would rather not get detention because it's where all the cool kids hang out. (They think it's cool to get in trouble. I think they're idiots.)

I am walking in the school doors when Principal Wartz (Yes, he works at the high school now. I hate my life.) sees me and comes up to me.

"Why are we late today Miss Pataki?" He is asking. I look at him back and say,

"I thought I was the only one late?" I say. He is making the face he always does when I say something smart. He thinks I'm dumb but how does that explain how I always know what to say. He then takes a breath and is now pointing down the hallway, in the direction of my class room. I salute to him and start walking.

I am now in front of my class. I open the door and I am not surprised when they all look at me like I'm a squirrel and they're all dogs. I roll my eyes but take advantage of this moment and I bow and start waving like a princess.

"Thank you my loyal subject, your queen has arrived to this dump of a kingdom," I say in a royal voice. I see Phoebe look down at her book. I see some people fighting a snicker and other people are rolling their eyes and talking about me like I can't tell. My teacher looks at me and raises a brow.

"Please take your seat Miss Pataki," Miss Duncan says. I scoff.

"Why must the Queen take a seat?" I am asking. She is scowling at me and pointing to my seat in the front row. I changed seats sense he left. It brought back too many memories to sit where I used to.

I sit down and pull out my reading book. The day is going by slowly.

It is finally time for poetry. I am not excited on the outside but I still love writing. It helped me with all the thoughts then and it still does. It helps me control my emotions.

Mr. Simmons is staring at me. He does this the whole class period. When class is over, I come up to him and I ask,

"Why did you stare at me the whole time?" I ask. He looks at me.

"Why have you gone back to the way you were before?" He is asking. I do the regular routine but he obviously isn't buying it.

"I don't believe you but I hope you feel better Helga," He says. I roll my eyes and leave. I have decided that I am going to skip the last class of the day. I start to walk out the door but Phoebe has spotted me.

"What are you doing?" She asks. I am rolling my eyes.

"Skipping class," I say flatly. She looks sad.

"Umm…alright…" She is saying but I sense that she is sad.

"We're still on for our sleepover tonight…ok?" I say. She nods and starts to look much happier. I am walking out of the school and get home. I am happy now that I can go up to my room and sleep. That is what I decide to do.

…

I hear a sound from the kitchen. I am getting up. I start to walk down the stairs. I now see that my mom is home.

"Hey Miriam," I say. She is looking at me and now smiling.

"Helga, I wanted to tell you that I have decided to take better care of myself and you," she is saying. I am now confused. "I have decided to go to AA meetings." Now I am having mixed feelings.

** Hope this is good so far. I guess I am not so good with writing in the present. I write better when I am writing about the past. I hope this isn't too dark. (:**


End file.
